Sisters, CoWorkers, and Friends
by Larka Rinna Luna
Summary: Flack is having a hard time getting back on his feet after Angell's death.Then, his sister, two good friends, and a "neice" decide that..."Enough is Enough!"


Sisters and Coworkers

**Disclaimer: If I owned it I wouldn't have killed off Angell. Duh.**

This story is about Sam, his new partner Autumn, Mac and Stella's 18 year old daughter MaKyra, and Mac's little sister Ginny. They all come up with an idea to get Flack back on his feet. Minor spoilers of "Pay Up".

**STORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORY---------**

Flack wandered into the precinct. His new partner, Autumn Jefferys, was sitting quietly in the corner. She was typing away on her bright red computer. Every once in a while, she would cover her mouth to suppress a giggle.

Flack sighed and walked over to his own desk. Autumn was so different from Jess. For one thing, Autumn had mocha colored skin, forest green eyes, and pin straight, teddy bear brown hair. Even their personalities were different. If Jess had really wanted something, she was content to sit and wait for it. Autumn wouldn't. If she had to wait for something the she pretty much say, screw this. She was a true Scorpio, straight to her very bones. More like his sister than anyone else. When Flack had been stuck on desk duty and had snapped at Jess, she had left him alone. When he snapped at Autumn, she would just stay near and never give up. Just like Sam when they were little. Of course, Autumn's hotheadedness often got her into trouble and she was a tiny bit on the distrustful, anti-social side.

Flack opened his computer to the desktop picture. He had a split screen, one side was the current CSI team, and the other was back from when Aiden still worked there. There were also little pictures of Kylie Macca, Jess, and Autumn.

Just then, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. "Hello?" he asked tiredly.

"Hey big brother!" came the ecstatic voice of his little sister. She sounded supper excited.

"Hi Sam." Flack answered. He didn't have time for his sister's insane ramblings. However, he didn't want her to resort to drinking again. "What is it?" he asked with as much curiosity as her could muster these days.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you could come over tonight for dinner." Sam told him.

"I don't know." Flack started.

"If you don't come voluntarily then I'll come over there and drag you out myself." Sam stated nonchalantly.

"Alright then. I'll leave now. See you in 20 minutes." Flack sighed.

"Great." Sam said happily. She hung up.

Flack sighed. It was going to be a long night.

**AUTUMNAUTUMNAUTUMNAUTUMNAUTUMNAUTUMNAUTUMNAUTUMN**

Autumn watched her partner leave. She knew he was headed to Sam's house, they had set it up together. Sam was to make sure that Flack had a good dinner and got goodnights sleep. Autumn, meanwhile, would use the key Flack had given her and go get clothes and other necessities from his apartment. They had both agreed to wait a few weeks for him to start taking care of himself or they were going to do it for him. Being Scorpio's, they weren't patient people. She had recruited MaKyra and Ginny for this 'operation' as they called it. MaKyra was in charge of stocking his fridge with good food and no alcohol. Ginny was in charge of cleaning the messy apartment and evacuating all things involving alcohol.

Autumn got up from her spot in the corner, tucking her laptop under one arm. She set it down on her desk, grabbed her orange coat from her desk in the corner, and marched through the garage door. MaKyra was waiting at her car, her curly hair tied back into 2 braids and green eyes glowing with amusement. The moonlight was hitting her pale skin, making it look translucent. "You're late." she noted matter-a-factly.

"Sorry. Flack wouldn't pick up his phone so I had to find a way for him to notice it." she answered. "Get in." Autumn added.

MaKyra walked around to the passenger side door of the blue pick up. "How did you do that?" she asked curiously.

"I stole it off his desk and turned it on vibrate." Autumn laughed. She started the car as both of their doors were slammed shut.

"Anyway, Ginny's going to meet us there." MaKyra told Autumn.

"How's she gonna get in?" Autumn asked. "She needs a key."

MaKyra snorted. "No she doesn't." She told Autumn.

**FLACK'SAPARTMENTFLACK'SAPARTMENTFLACK'SAPARTMENT----------**

Ginny was already cleaning the kitchen, dried blood staining her magenta shirt from her many hits-and-misses with Flack's cutlery collection, when MaKyra and Autumn got there. "Hi guys!" she shouted as they walked in. Her light skin had tanned just a little in the summer sun and showed off the scars from many climbing accidents.

"Hey G!" MaKyra answered as she entered the area carrying a big bag of perishable food items in her arms. "Can I put these in the fridge, or are you not finished with that yet?" she asked hopefully.

"Go ahead." Ginny shrugged. Her dark brown hair was also pulled back. Her eyes which were so uncannily like her brother Mac's widened at the sight of the bag. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "Did you guys buy the whole store?"

"Now Aunt Ginny," MaKyra chided. "I do have a little self control."

"Why does that surprise me?" asked Autumn entering the kitchen as well. She had a large duffel bag over her shoulder. "You two will call when you're done right? I don't particularly want to be left in the dark again." she reminded.

"Sure." Both girls answered.

"Good." Autumn acknowledged. She left the apartment.

"What do you have left to do?" asked MaKyra.

"Just the living room and bathroom. I left them for last 'cause they're the messiest." Ginny answered.

"Should I go call my many siblings?" implored MaKyra.

"As many as you can get." Ginny answered dramatically.

**PRECINCTPRECINCTPRECINCTPRECINCTPRECINCTPRECINCT--------------**

"Hey Flack!" yelled a voice over all of the hustle and bustle of the precinct.

"Yeah?" he asked looking up from the coffee machine in the corner.

"Could you send me the arrest details for the druggy from yesterday?" asked Kylie. Her clearly Asian features were somewhat dulled by the hard day's work.

"Yeah. His lawyer going crazy?" Flack asked sympathetically.

"Yep." She yawned. "Thanks." she added before going back to her desk and slumping down in her chair.

Flack turned back to his desk and saw Danny waiting for him by his desk with a sack of food. "Hey, Danno! So did you find our guy yet?" asked Flack as soon as he got there

Danny shook his head and set down the food bag. "Nope. Jane did the best she could with what we gave her, but it wasn't enough for..." he trailed off, looking in surprise at Flack's desk. Autumn walked by with her nose in a case file. "Real nice Autumn!" Danny shouted after her.

"Oh, shut your trap Messer!" she shouted back, icily.

Danny shook his head, mumbled see you later, and left. Flack looked around in confusion. His eyes landed on his desk top. There sat a large duffel bag that looked like one he owned. On top was a note that read, _**Get A Grip!!!!!**_ Underneath, were the signatures of his sister, the entire CSI crew, all his coworkers, MaKyra, MaKayla, MaKella, MaKenzi, MaKenna, and the Angell's. Flack picked up the note and duffel bag. He sent a thankful glance in Autumn's direction and headed towards the locker room's saying going right past her desk and whispered, "You're right."

"I usually am." Autumn answered quietly.

**ENDSTORYENDSTORYENDSTORYENDSTORYENDSRTORYENDSTORY-----**

The ending was kinda lame. I had to change it three times in the past 2 hours so I wrote what I wanted and am keeping it that way. Any evil reviews will be ignored. Thanks. –

MidniteRosaly


End file.
